


Please Fall in Love Responsibly

by Knight_of_Space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mind Games, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/pseuds/Knight_of_Space
Summary: Some things we put in the past don't always stay in the past. At 17, Lance fell in love recklessy and got his heart crushed. Many years later when he's  25 and has rebuilt his life, when he's found what love truely is, trouble consumes his life again.





	Please Fall in Love Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please Get F*cked Responsibly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841472) by [enjayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas). 



> I wrote this inpired by Please Get Fucked Responsibly by the wonderful: enjayas because I felt it fitting for Lotor to pop back up in Lance's life. I wanted some more follow up and to explore this universe a bit more without changing what happened before so I wrote this fic (which I want to be multi-chapter but sometimes I have a hard time writing). I'm here for the Langst.
> 
> First Chapter wrote in Keith POV because I felt like it.

To Keith, this was just another Wednesday. Routine, like every other day. He rose early, despite dreading the morning, and attempted to get out of bed to make coffee so he wasn't feeling so groggy, but an arm around his waist stopped him. Keith rolled his eyes and smiled sleepily at the groan of protest from his still sleeping boyfriend. This was a common occurrence, ever since Keith had moved in with Lance. He could wake up and expect Lance stuck to him as if he were a starfish. Keith usually kissed him awake, and sometimes (most of the time) they would fit in a quicky before Shiro and Allura arrived for their weekly breakfast visit.

But today, after the pounding Keith took from Lance last night, he was running low on energy, and needed coffee lest he become homicidal. The cadets he was training in the evening would not be thrilled if their instructor had such a short temperament in the middle of the week. So Keith twisted around until he could reach Lance’s face. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend, his immaculate dark skin, his sleepy innocence, and his long lashes casting shadows on his delicate cheekbones. Then, he reached down and pinched his boyfriend's nose, blocking off the airflow. Lance gasped for air through his mouth and jolted awake, sitting up abruptly.

 

Lance coughed dramatically, “What's the big idea? Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Are you dead? No. I need coffee and **_WE_ ** need to clean up before Shiro and Allura get here.” Keith slid off the bed, padding his way out the bedroom. “If you’re not awake and out here in 15 minutes the only action you will be getting for the next month will be from your own hand.” Keith knew the threat was an empty one, but it had Lance scrambling to start his morning routine.

 

*

 

Two sharp knocks rang out against the wood of their front door. Lance was in the kitchen preparing to make breakfast while Keith was tidying up their living room.

 

“Keith, can you get that?” Lance called, dancing to the beat of some song only he could hear.

 

Keith grumbled in annoyance. Lance was closer to the door than he was and it was obvious that Shiro and Allura were early. Really early. Keith made a mental note to talk to them about being overachievers. He stopped the vacuum and strode over to the door, all while shooting a glare at Lance. His boyfriend just gave him finger guns because he couldn't smile charmingly because of his drying face mask. Keith rolled his eyes as he unlocked their front door and yanked it open.

 

“Shiro you're ear-” Keith blinked. On the other side of the door was definitely not Shiro and Allura.

 

In their place was a tall, lean man with long, white- no, silver hair that cascaded down his shoulders like a curtain of mother of pearl. The man in front of Keith wasn't exactly bulky, but it was obvious that he had some muscle under the fancy tailored suit he wore. ‘He probably paid more for that suit than we have paid for our car.’ He was, at least, a whole foot taller than Keith. Lance was probably closer to the stranger’s height. Keith thought he was conveniently attractive, the kind of handsome that needed no effort. The man looked down at Keith with a slight interest, but mostly indifference, that grated on Keith’s nerves. It was too early to deal with stuck-up pricks.

 

“Who-?” Keith began.

 

“Is this the residence of Lance McClain?” The man’s voice was smooth and accented, British maybe. His tone was inquisitive and clipped, as if he already knew the answer, and Keith was just an annoying obstacle.

 

Keith schooled his features immediately, “Who's asking?”

 

“Keith~, stop gossiping with Shiro,” Lance came bounding over with his bowl of low carb oatmeal in his hands,” and let… them in…” Lance froze in place. The bowl of cereal slipped from his fingers, and went crashing to the tile, ceramic shards sent flying everywhere. Hot oatmeal splattered on Lance’s leg and feet, and he hissed, but did not move.

 

Keith would've jumped at the noise if he hadn't watched it happen before his very eyes.

 

“Lotor.” Lance gasped, as if his throat was being constricted, and he looked like he was going to be sick. Keith could not physically stop the distaste twisting his own features. He knew that name. Lotor, son of Zarkon, heir to the notorious gang, the Galra. This man was a Galra, and not only that, he was the Galra’s interim leader. The Galra were the ones responsible for the trauma of the two people that Keith cared about the most. Shiro had been kidnapped and tortured by the Galra. He survived the ordeal with major injuries, resulting in the loss of his arm and permanent scars, both physical and psychological. Lance did not talk about what happened to him, but Keith knows that it had affected him deeply. Panic attacks, nightmares, and insecurities were what was left behind. To this day Shiro is the only one, besides Lance’s therapist, who truly knows what happened that night.

 

Keith remembers everything. He remembers the 3 AM call. He remembers how Lance had begged for his help. He remembers the sound of Lance on the verge of tears as he requested for Shiro to come get him. He remembers peeking out his door when they had returned, Lance looking more worse for wear than he had before. It was obvious that he had been roughed up, and this had made Keith sick to his stomach at the thought of what could have occured. In the following days Keith only gave his 100% support to Lance, even if it was in his own distant way.

 

This man, Lotor, tsked in annoyance at Lance’s ungraceful nature, but then tactfully decided to move past it. He smoothed over his expression and tried for a enchanting smile that might rival Lance’s if it weren't for the edge in his eyes. “Blue, my Blue,” Lance jerked at the pet name, “it's been so long. Too many years.” Lotor took a step forward and Keith’s protective reflexes kicked in. He moved to block him.

 

“I know who you are. And you need to leave right now. Or I'll have to arrest you for trespassing on government property.” Keith growled, willing to make good on his threat. He was not about to let Lotor near Lance.

 

Something flashed in Lotor’s eyes, but his smile just curved cruelly. “Oh Lance, is this your new boytoy? Or your guard dog? Do you have him trained?,” Lotor’s attention flickered from Lance to Keith, “Down boy, this doesn't concern you or that meddling Garrison. Besides this visit is not one of business so I hardly see how the law is being violated if this is a ... _private affair_.” Lotor leaned on the last two words to get under Keith’s skin, and it seemed to be working. Keith bristled, but before he could say anything Lance beat him to it.

 

“Lotor,” Lance seemed to find his words, though his face was almost as green as his face mask, “h-how did you find me? Why are y-you here? Please leave. Leave!”

 

“I have my ways and my reasons, _Kitten_. I was going to take you back, I always did, didn't I?” Lotor was unfazed by Lance’s rejection, and unrelenting in intention, looking over Keith to Lance again.

 

Lance’s entire body was shaking from distress, he looked about a second from having an episode. Keith could see it in the way that Lance’s chest had begun to rise and fall rapidly. He could see the tears gathering. Keith grabbed Lotor by the front of his shirt, and Lance cried out in protest. “K-Keith n-no!”

 

“Now I won't tell you a third time. Get out of here and stay away from my boyfriend. I don't care what past you had together, or what ‘business’ you think you might have with him now. Stay clear or I will not hesitate to bash your skull in. You got that?” Keith always knew he had a temper, but he never thought he could get this angry. It boiled up in his gut and chest with a burning fury that almost had him beating Lotor’s smug face to a bloody pulp.

 

Lotor didn't look away from Lance, “Saturdays are always our day,” then he addressed the man gripping his expensive shirt with whitened fists, “You better watch yourself, little pup. Don't mark territory that's not yours.” Lotor hissed, then pushed Keith back. He turned sharply and strode away.

 

Keith moved to follow him but Lance scrambled forward and caught Keith's arm. “Don't. He's not worth it. Don't-” Lance whispered, wincing and looking down at his bare feet, red and irritated from the hot food. Then Keith saw the blood, the idiot had stepped on the sharp ceramic to stop Keith from going after the gang leader. Keith’s anger didn't subside completely, but concern over took his need to be pissed.

 

“Stupid. There's sharp shit all over the ground…” Keith took a breath and remembered something Shiro told him to calm him down. Aggression was not going to help Lance, who looked like he was about to break. “Let's get you cleaned up.”


End file.
